


Pop culture

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: A collection of Castiel being introduced to modern things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may get more chapters, but for right now, let's watch Cas watching good old fashioned Saturday morning cartoons for the first time.

“I do not understand this show.”

Dean wasn’t looking at Cas, but he knew the angel was doing that adorable head cocking thing. “Are you watching porn again dude?” Dean asked, forcing a groan into his voice.

“I am not,” Cas said, voice unfocused enough to let Dean know that he was still watching the laptop.

“Then what are you watching?” Dean asked, glancing at Cas.

“I am not sure,” Cas said. “But this coyote is not chasing the roadrunner very efficiently.”

Dean snorted, leaving the gun he had been cleaning to sit next to Cas. On the screen was a YouTube video of an old Loony Toons cartoon with Roadrunner and Wiley Coyote fighting their never-ending battle. “I haven’t seen these in forever,” Dean said, watching as Wiley Coyote painted a tunnel on a cliff wall. “Why are you watching these?”

“Sam recommended that I watch Loony Toons,” Cas said, pausing the video as Wiley Coyote tried to follow Roadrunner into the tunnel. “I do not understand the point of these videos Dean.”

“They’re supposed to be funny,” Dean said. “That’s the only point.”

Cas hummed softly and started the video again, loosening gradually until he was leaning against Dean’s arm that was draped over the back of his chair. “These videos are quite funny,” Cas said about half an hour later. “Although the coyote is still very inefficient.”

“Just watch the cartoon Cas,” Dean said with fond exasperation and a shake of his head.

Cas smiled at Dean, settling into the other’s arm again.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta read, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
